


Bridesmaids

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [32]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: And Carol has never been more tired in her life, Basically, Carol is picking her bridesmaids, F/F, Just some fun conversations between the Avengers, in keeping with the idea that organizing a wedding is exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol has finally settled on who will be her bridesmaids at her wedding. One thing crossed off the list of the mountain of things she has to do to prepare her wedding!





	Bridesmaids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I heard organizing a wedding was exhausting, and it makes me want to never get married at all... Anyway, of course, I was going to write a story about Carol picking her bridesmaids (with a twist) then we're going to lay off from the wedding stories for a bit. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing from Ramvers family fluff, though, don't worry!  
> Also, I wrote today's story in reverse, I started by the second part but then I realized it would be better as the second part. It's what happens when my brain isn't properly connected in the morning, I suppose!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Carol found both Natasha and Steve in the Avengers' living room, along with Vision who was playing chest with Wanda and Sam who was making something for himself in the kitchen. She had been so busy recently, between her usual workload and preparing her wedding, that the moment she fell down on the couch, it felt like she hadn't been off her feet for months.

  
"Hey, perfect timing, I was just looking for you two."

  
Both Natasha and Steve looked up to Carol when she came to sit across from them on the couch.

  
"Hey, how's the wedding coming up?" Natasha asked.

  
"It's going alright, I suppose. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

  
Both Nat and Steve looked at her attentively. Steve nodded to let her know he was listening.

  
"So, apparently I need at least two bridesmaids. What do you say? Would you two be my bridesmaids?"

  
Before either of them could answer, Sam exploded in laughter. When they all turned to look at him, he was trying to get his breathing in check and clearing a few tears out of his eyes.

  
"Oh... I'm sorry... It's just... you just asked Captain America to be your bridesmaid!"

  
Carol rolled her eyes.

  
"So, will you do it?"

  
Steve smiled and nodded.

  
"Of course, you can count on me."

  
Nat shrugged.

  
"Depends. What do I need to do?"

  
"Well, not much, from what Maria told me. You just have to stand by my side during the wedding, maybe give a toast if we have time. There will be no bachelorette party or whatever you call these things and I'm getting married in my military uniform, so no dress fitting either."

  
"So basically all I need to do is stand beside you and look pretty?" Natasha asked.

  
"Basically."

  
She nodded and leaned back against the couch.

  
"Alright. Count me in."

  
Sam walked back from the kitchen with a bottle of blue water in his hands.

  
"So no bachelorette party, hm?"

  
"We've been living together for thirty-two years. We're basically married already, there's no point in celebrating the end of my singledom, or whatever."

  
Sam shrugged.

  
"Still, a party's a party."

  
He opened his bottle and drank. Carol turned back to her newly appointed bridesmaids.

  
"So we need to prepare a speech?" Steve asked.

  
"Possibly. Thor is already supposed to give a speech. Tony is probably going to want to give a speech, especially if I make him pay for the entire wedding..."

  
The more Carol thought about it, the more the list of people who were going to want to give speeches grew.

  
"You seriously think Tony's going to pay?" Nat chuckled.

  
"Oh, he better. He never sent me that bottle of champagne for saving his life, so I'm taking it back with interest."

  
"That's a steep interest rate."

  
"I saved his goddamn life!" Carol replied.

  
Vision suddenly intervened:

  
"I'm sure Mr. Stark can afford to pay a wedding ceremony for Captain Danvers."

  
"Oh, I'm sure he can, doesn't mean that he will."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"Well if he doesn't, I'll take him on a little trip to the moon and back, we'll see how he feels after that."

  
While no one seemed to agree with her idea, no one said anything. Carol stood up with a sigh:

  
"Well, I have to go. Flight training in ten minutes. But if you have any questions, at all, just ask."

  
She was about to walk away when Nat called her back:

  
"Hey, Carol! I'm surprised you didn't ask Fury to be your bridesmaid too."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"I almost did, but... Maria and I had a better idea."

* * *

  
  
A few days later, Carol walked into Fury's office with a heavy sigh. She wished she could have gone to see him earlier, but again, she was so busy that these were the only free ten minutes she had on her hands. She sat down in his chair tiredly. Fury leaned back in his own desk chair and smiled at her.

  
"Good to see you still remember where my office is."

  
Carol let out a long breath. She'd woken up early to train with the rest of the Avengers, before training the new recruits, and then Maria had shown her all the paper samples for the invitations and why did they need a particular kind of paper for a wedding invitation? Hadn't they already invited everyone at the engagement party?

  
"I'm too tired to banter with you today."

  
Fury chuckled.

  
"Oh wow! I never thought I would see the day Carol Danvers was too tired for anything!"

  
"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be..."

  
Fury rolled his eye.

  
"So, what brings you into my office today?"

  
Carol leaned back into her own chair.

  
"Well, it's actually about the wedding."

  
"You need my help with something?"

  
"You could say that."

  
Fury waited patiently for Carol to speak. Carol purposefully waited for as long as possible to prolong the suspense. Fury finally exploded when he saw Carol smirking maniacally.

  
"Well, spit it out, Danvers! What? Do you want me to be your best man or something? Cause I'll do it, it's not a problem."

  
"Actually, no, I didn't come here to ask you to be my best man. Plus, isn't best man for the groom or something?"

  
Fury shrugged.

  
"I was not about to call myself your bridesmaid."

  
Carol chuckled.

  
"Aw, now I almost regret not making you my bridesmaid! But no, I've already picked my bridesmaid."

  
"Who?"

  
"Well, I wanted to ask Monica but then Maria asked her first. I mean, she was her daughter before she was mine, kinda, so it's fine. So instead I picked Natasha and Steve to be my bridesmaids."

  
Fury let out a loud laugh.

  
"You picked Black Widow and Captain America as your bridesmaids?!"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"Why not? They're my friends."

  
Fury recovered from his laughter with a long sigh.

  
"Oh, this wedding is going to be a once in a lifetime event..."

  
"Did you expect anything else from us?"

  
"Fair enough."

  
He resettled in his chair more comfortably, then asked:

  
"So then, if I'm not your bridesmaid, what did you want to ask?"

  
Carol took in a deep breath.

  
"Well, we thought about it a lot with Maria, you know, about what we wanted to do and all. But there was one thing we instantly agreed on. So, we want you to marry us."

  
Fury was stunned for a moment.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"We want you to officiate the ceremony and marry us. Because, you know, you're kind of the reason we found each other again, so it's kind of logical that you would be the one marrying us."

  
Fury was silent for a long moment. In fact, Carol had never seen him so speechless.

  
"Hmm, is that a yes? Or do you want to think about it?"

  
"I..."

  
Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and said:

  
"It would be an honor, Carol."

  
Carol smiled brightly.

  
"Thank you. Well, I'll let you look online on how to become an ordained priest, I still have a ton of people to see today, and your invitation should arrive soon."

  
Carol stood up from her chair, but before she could walk away, Fury also stood up and came to hug her strongly.

  
"Thank you," he said.

  
Carol smiled again and hugged him back.

  
"What? You thought I was just going to let my best friend sit comfortably at my wedding without giving you something to do?"


End file.
